


At Long Last

by delighted



Series: Longer [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: Something more than keys and hand holding... for a sassy, sweet, and a little bit sexy resolution, at last.





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> More, once more, because Katie still wasn’t satisfied and some of you just always want more, which delights me beyond measure.
> 
> Plus, it turned out the boys wanted more as well—and we know I can’t resist that.
> 
> Think of this one as the dessert course. That’s how the boys felt. ;-)

At some point in the night, Danny’d fallen asleep, right there on the floor, holding Steve’s hand. When he woke, probably not too long after he’d drifted off, Steve was dozing lightly beside him, their hands still loosely entwined. Gently disentangling his hand from Steve’s, Danny rose, awkwardly, to a sitting position—trying not to groan, but man, he was getting way too old to sleep on the floor. Steve’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hey, buddy,” he murmured sleepily.

“Mmmnhgh,” Danny replied, mouth like a wad of cotton.

“Hungry?”

Danny nodded.

Steve practically sprung up, and holding out a hand to Danny, virtually lifted him to standing. Danny’d thought for one fleeting moment that Steve had more in mind, but something flashed through Steve’s eyes and he stepped awkwardly back from Danny just when they would have collided.

“If we were in Jersey, I’d take you to a diner,” Danny teased, as he headed toward the kitchen.

“For disco fries?”

“No, for real food. Like Salisbury steak, or potato pancakes with Taylor ham.”

“Danny, none of those are real foods.”

Turning around in the doorway to the kitchen, Danny glared at him. “Oh, and pineapple pizza is?”

“You are never going to let that one die, are you?” But it didn’t sound like he minded, more like he was glad.

“Nope.” A nice, resonant pop on the “p” echoed in the kitchen, just as Danny pulled the cork out of the bottle of the good whiskey. Pouring two glasses of the amber liquid, Danny caught Steve eyeing him with a suspicious glint.

“I rate the good stuff now, eh?”

“Babe, you always rated the good stuff.”

“That’s almost sweet.”

“So are you.” Danny knew he was grinning ridiculously. Probably he needed food. Probably drinking was a bad idea.

Having found nothing satisfactory in the fridge, Steve had begun digging through the pantry. “Your cupboard really is bare, Daniel. Is this why you’re always snacking at my place?” He found Grace’s stash of emergency-when-you’re-sick food: cuppa soup and stale soda crackers. “That’s disgusting.”

“No, cuppa soup is awesome! Let’s have those.”

“... I think they might be expired.” Steve had the package awkwardly at arm’s length, trying to read the expiration date. Danny was pretty sure there wasn’t one.

“Naw, stuff like that never expires,” he said dismissively, as he took the packets out and poured them into mugs.

Danny lifted himself onto the counter while Steve put the kettle on. When he turned back around and saw Danny perched there, he frowned.

“Why do you do that, huh? It’s a counter, not a seat.”

Pleased to have finally gotten Steve to comment on that, he grinned. “Makes me the right height.”

“For what?” That danged crease above his eyes deepened. Danny was fairly sure his own eyes twinkled in response.

“ _You_.”

A beat. Raised eyebrows. And the crease deepened again. “Seriously?”

He shrugged, looked across the room at Steve, then down at the floor at his feet. “Seems like it.”

“So, if I was to, say, come over there....” Steve strutted—seriously? Yeah, strutted—over to Danny, and inserted himself between Danny’s legs.

“Yep.” Danny smiled victoriously, setting his arms along the tops of Steve’s shoulders. They really were perfectly aligned.

“Huh. Go figure. And you knew this how?” Steve settled himself on his feet, like he sometimes did in the field, grounding himself. Danny loved that.

“Didn’t really, but it worked.”

A bemused expression gave way to something a bit more heated. “That whiskey went straight to your head, didn’t it.”

“Or somewhere else.” Danny bit his lip and, oh my god, did Commander Steven J. McGarrett just blush?

_Huh. Go figure_.

Steve looked at the floor for a good long minute, and when he finally glanced up at Danny, his eyes were sparkling like moonlight on the dang waves.

“So, if I was to, say... kiss you...?”

Danny’s legs were swinging, knocking back on the cabinets. Steve reached out for them and tucked them behind him, wedging himself in against Danny. Locking his ankles together around Steve’s legs, Danny shrugged again.

“Dunno. You gonna find out?”

Shaking his head slightly in amusement, Steve leaned slowly forward. Danny decided he was really glad he’d remembered how to breathe, because being this close to Steve was absolutely amazing. He smelled like soap and something else Danny couldn’t quite put his finger on—was he wearing a hint of cologne? That wasn’t something he’d thought Steve did, but it almost smelled like it, and that thought did some seriously stomach turning things to Danny’s insides. All of a sudden, Danny felt a breath against his lips and he realized Steve was chuckling softly at him.

“Did you get a little bit lost there, buddy?”

“Are you wearing cologne?” Danny had evidently lost control of his filters, and it occurred to him that he’d maybe skipped lunch because he’d been worried and looking for Steve. That seemed like ages ago....  

Steve squinted uncomfortably at him and bit his lip. “Aftershave. Just a little.”

“And yet, you didn’t actually shave,” Danny felt the need to point out.

“Aw, you like the stubble, go on, admit it.”

The smug bastard really thought that, did he? Well, there might have been some truth to it.... _But_.

“I will admit no such thing, now are you going to kiss me or not, you big goof?”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “I dunno, are you going to stay with me, or drift off to la la land again?”

“I’m here, you idiot, I just got tired of wai—”

And Steve’s lips were on his, and Steve had grabbed Danny roughly and yanked him against his chest and Danny didn’t mind not breathing, didn’t mind anything, really, as long as Steve kept exploring his mouth with his tongue like that, because of course, of fucking _course_ , Steve was the best kisser ever, he probably had top secret training in that, too—and that was about the end of coherent thought (even that was already pushing it), and Danny melted, absolutely melted, into Steve’s arms, and he wasn’t sure how long the kettle was shrilling at them before they noticed, but it must have been quite a while, because when Steve turned it off, the water had all boiled away. And while maybe that didn’t exactly bode well for their professionalism, it sure got Danny excited to get back in the bedroom.

But first he really seriously needed some food.

Some of which he’d unfortunately said out loud, because Steve laughed, refilled the kettle, and put it back on, dialing back the kissing considerably when he returned to his position between Danny’s legs.

“I am not hurrying with you, Danny. We have waited this long, we can wait longer.” He paused and smoothed Danny’s hair back from his eyes—it had evidently gotten mussed, either by the sleeping on the floor, or by that fucking fantastic kiss.... “I won’t have you passing out from lack of nourishment.”

It was fascinating, being this close to Steve, their faces level. His eyes looked almost green in the harsh kitchen light, and his pupils were blown wider than Danny’d ever seen them. Which he supposed, as they’d never made out before, shouldn’t have surprised him, but it did set his unfiltered self off down a bit of a side path.

“So, how come we’ve never done this before, huh, babe? What the hell was wrong with us?”

Steve sighed, rather dramatically, it seemed to Danny. “I am pretty sure I don’t have the stamina for that conversation. Do we really need to go there?”

Danny frowned. He’d honestly just been curious, but Steve actually seemed upset by the idea. He wasn’t sure what to say. “I dunno, babe, I think it might be wise....”

“How is it wise to rehash eight years of....” Steve trailed off, gesturing vaguely again, trying to somehow indicate there was just too much to even begin to make sense of.

“I don’t mean all the crazy details, I just mean, in a larger sense. We’ve both admitted we were in love from pretty much the beginning. Certainly everyone else always thought so. So, how come it never occurred to us to do anything about it?”

“Did it really never occur to you?” Steve asked softly.

Something in Steve’s tone stopped Danny’s heart. “Did _you_?”

Steve took a very, very deep breath and let it out excruciatingly slowly. “A few times I came close.” He tentatively met Danny’s eyes. “But I really don’t think we should dwell on that, buddy.”

Danny’s heart restarted with a rush, and he couldn’t handle not kissing Steve any longer, so he tugged on the hem of his shirt, which had come un-tucked at some point, until there was no space between them. Wrapping his hands behind Steve’s head, he rubbed his fingertips though that bristly hair, and when Steve let out a sigh, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, softly, and then more urgently, pulling back after too short a time, but not wanting a repeat of the kettle incident.

“Alright, babe, you win. But someday, I’ll ask again.”

Steve nodded, mutely, and the kettle ended that conversation for now.

Once their cuppa soups were done, Steve joined Danny on the counter, and they sat there drinking them, feet brushing against each other, shoulders pressed together, heat pooling between them. Steve even admitted the soup wasn’t half bad, though he seemed very concerned about the lack of protein.

After his third such comment, Danny put his mug down and sighed. “This is what life with you is going to be like, isn’t it?” He asked warmly, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“What? Concern for your wellbeing? Yeah, buddy.” He kissed the top Danny’s head. “But that’s no different from before, is it?” He set his empty cup aside as well.

“I don’t really remember you being this bossy about it, no.”

Steve huffed an amused laugh. “Well, I think I’m entitled now.”

For some reason, that made Danny’s pulse flutter. “Okay.”

Pulling back to get a better look, Steve met Danny’s eyes with a smile. “Yeah?”

Danny shrugged. “Why not. I’m not sure I’ll notice a difference. You’ve been bossing me around about everything else for eight years.”

Steve let himself down from the counter and stood in front of Danny. “I really, _really_ hope you notice at least one difference, Danny.”

He hooked Danny’s legs around his again, slid Danny close against him, and carried him back to the bedroom like that. Placing him gently on the bed, then standing back up, Steve slowly unbuttoned his shirt, shrugged it off, then pulled his tee off over his head using just one hand. Fixing Danny with a heated gaze, he unbuckled his belt, undid the button and zipper, and let his pants fall down at his feet. Stepping out of them, he crawled up over Danny on the bed.

“Notice a difference now?” He whispered.

Licking his lips, biting them together, and struggling to get out of his sweats, Danny nodded.

“Yeah, I notice that difference.”

“Good,” Steve replied heavily, and helped Danny out of his clothes, and then proceeded to take him painstakingly apart, piece by piece, almost as though he’d been waiting eight years to do just that.

Which, in all probability, he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Hope you’re happy now. ;-) 
> 
> You will be delighted to hear that I’m ready to start posting that other-fandom-story that’s been taking so much time away from the boys. It’s ten chapters, and I’ll post one a day, hopefully starting tomorrow.
> 
> Please know that while I’m posting it, I am writing McDanno like crazy.... And I will have something deliciously _longer_ ready very soon......


End file.
